U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,149 discloses a brushcutter having an operator-controlled lever. The operator-controlled lever is pivotally journalled in a housing and a bowden cable is fixed to the operator-controlled lever. The throttle lever acts on the wire of the bowden cable. The outer tube of the bowden cable is adjustably fixed on the housing via a gnarled screw.
In work apparatus wherein the drive motor thereof is actuated via an actuating device such as a bowden cable, the length of the bowden cable must be so matched that the full-load position is obtained when the throttle lever is fully actuated and the idle position is reached when the throttle lever is not actuated. The throttle lever and the drive motor, especially in a brushcutter, are mounted at a distance from each other. For this reason, the adjustment is complex.